A control device of a chiller such as a turbo chiller is configured such that only data required for controlling a device is input and stored. Accordingly, a storage capacity of a storage medium for storing data is small.
In order to diagnose an operation state, a failure prediction, or the like of a chiller, detailed operation data such as temperature data or pressure data of the device constituting the chiller is required, and various operation data should be accumulated (stored) in time series. Accordingly, more accurate diagnosis is possible as an amount of accumulation of the operation data increases. Therefore, it is necessary to increase the storage capacity of the storage medium for storing the operation data.
Accordingly, as described in PTL 1, in order to diagnose the operation state, the failure prediction, or the like of the chiller, the diagnosis is performed by a device including a storage medium having a larger storage capacity such as a control board or a remote monitoring device which is provided outside the chiller.